


Falling In Love With Love: One-Shot

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Falling In Love With Love [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, Part of a completed series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: A curly-haired Sassenach, a red-headed Scot, and a wedding.





	Falling In Love With Love: One-Shot

I had planned a wedding once before. For years actually. 

I had looked online for dresses, showing him pictures to which he would respond with replies such as “If you think the style would suit your body-type,” or “I suppose if that is the sort of thing you like.”

I had called venues to check availability, had scheduled tours even. One day he’d be complaining that “It seems a dreadful time of year to get married,” while the next day he would ask if I even really _ wanted _to get married, if I was actually trying.

With Jamie everything was different.

I wanted to take plenty of time to plan a wedding. A perfect wedding. The wedding of our dreams. He wanted to marry me the moment he’d proposed, saying that he “couldna stand to be wi’out” me. We compromised in a way that didn’t mean compromising anybody’s dreams.

Jenny, his sister, who was by turns infuriating and the sister I had never realized I missed out on having, found the location. A quaint chapel in the highlands, just far enough away to be apart from the busyness of the city but not so distant as to cause problems traveling. She and several neighbors brought flowers from their gardens, wild and blooming, bursting with color and fragrance. The contrast of the ancient stone and antique wooden pews with something so new and alive gave an ambiance for which I couldn’t find words.

My bridesmaids dressed simply and (thank heaven) without drama. Mary, my colleague turned friend from the hospital, took charge of most of the preparation when it came to dresses and hair, sparing me the majority of the decisions and emotional expenditure. Honestly, they were wonderful. I’ve always thought, always hoped, it was because they could see what it was between me and my red-headed Scot.

I felt like a queen in my dress. Confident, regal, desirable. His eyes showed his approval.

When we spoke our vows, everything changed. For some reason I had always thought they were _ just words _. Nothing could change the love I had for him and he for me.

I was wrong.

They may have been words, but they were filled with promise and a future, with dreams and determination.

Once, long ago, I had fallen in love with love, with an idea. Now I was in love with a man who epitomized love itself and all it encompassed.

He would never try to change me and had proven that time and again. He built me up instead of needing to be the _ most _in our relationship. He cherished me, what it was between us. I wasn’t in love with love, but I was surrounded, encompassed by love itself. 

A love that in spite of everything life would throw at us, only grew deeper and richer with time.


End file.
